Jake Ellenberger vs. Carlos Eduardo Rocha
The fight was Carlos Eduardo Rocha's first loss. The Fight The first round began. The video starts at four twenty-two with both men clinched. Ellenberger got a trip to side control. Four fifteen. Rocha stood and they broke. Four minutes. Ellenberger stuffed a double but tripped. Rocha landed on top in side control. Rocha worked towards something. Three fifteen. Three minutes. He went to north-south. No space. Awesome. He worked on the arm. The crowd booed. Two thirty-five. North-south. He tried a reverse triangle. They scrambled, he had the back with both hooks. He went to mount. Two fifteen. Back to side control. Two minutes. North-south. Underhooking that leg. He stepped over for it. One thirty-five. Back to side control. One fifteen. Rocha was warned for a headbutt. Rocha turtled up in a scramble. Clinch. Ellenberger broke. Nice! One minute. Ellenberger blocked a high kick. Ellenberger stuffed a double kneeing the body hard. Ellenberger blocked a spinning double back kick. Ellenberger stuffed a double with thirty. Big hammerfists in under. Big shots. Rocha reversed with a beautiful americana. It was in tight. Fifteen. Oh wow. He lost it. Rocha stepped over. The first round ended, awesome. The ref helped Rocha up. I am so impressed by Rocha's jiu jitsu. The second round began and they touched gloves. Rocha landed a leg kick. Ellenberger kneed the face three times and stuffed a single. Four thirty-five as he stuffed another. He held him down with one hand. He backed off and let him up. Four fifteen. Rocha missed a spinning high back kick. Ellenberger dodged a single. Four minutes. Rocha landed an inside kick. Ellenberger landed a right hook to the body. Three thirty-five. Rocha missed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Rocha missed an inside kick. Three minutes. Ellenberger blocked a high kick and another. Ellenberger missed a flying knee. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen as Rocha landed a body kick. Two minutes. Rocha landed a jab. Ellenberger landed a left hook and blocked a high kick with one thirty-five. Rocha landed a flying knee straight up. Wow. One fifteen. One minute. Ellenberger landed a body kick. He blocked one himself. Thirty-five. Ellenberger got a big double. Fifteen left. Rocha worked a high guard with one leg. He was close for a triangle and the second round ended though. The third round began and they touched gloves. Rocha missed an inside kick. Four thirty-five as Ellenberger landed an inside kick and ate a knee. He missed another inside kick. Four fifteen. Rocha landed a beautiful inside kick. Another beautiful one, another eating a leg kick. Four minutes. Rocha missed an inside kick. Ellenberger landed an upkick and stuffed a double turtling him up. Three thirty-five as Ellenberger shoved him down and let him up. Ellenberger blocked a spinning back kick high. Three fifteen left. Rocha landed a leg kick. Ellenberger landed a right hand. He blocked a high kick with three minutes left. Rocha landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five. Rocha landed a leg kick and ate a big right. Rocha's got a chin on him. Ellenberger blocked a high kick. Two fifteen. Rocha stuffed a double. Two minutes. Rocha landed a leg kick. They clinched, Ellenberger kneed the body twice breaking. One thirty. One fifteen remaining. Rocha landed a high kick but got tripped. Rocha stood. One minute. Ellenberger had a cut under his left eye. Rocha landed an inside kick and a checked leg kick. Ellenberger landed a right hand there. Rocha landed an inside kick but Ellenberger got a double to guard off it. Thirty-five. Ellenberger landed a right elbow. Another. Fifteen. Another elbow. Ellenberger landed a massive right. Rocha had the back but the third round was over. Nice cut under Ellenberger's eye. 30-27 Rocha, 29-28 Ellenberger and 29-28 Ellenberger for the split decision. Rocha shrugged.